Blanco, Negro y Multicolor
by Noalovegood
Summary: (AU) Una boda es fruto del amor, sean quienes sean sus protagonistas. Conjunto de drabbles enlazados de crack pairing yuri/yaoi de Fairy Tail, con dosis de Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, Lami y Nalu. Pequeños fragmentos para reivindicar todo tipo de amor, cargados de humor, ternura, familia, amistad o pasión. Con posibles escenas subidas de tono, así que abstenerse los puritanos.
1. Blanco

**Hi! Os presento mi primer conjunto de drabbles basado en temática yuri/yaoi. Es todo un reto para mí iniciarme en el relato breve, así que en el fondo será un short/long fic camuflado entre un conjunto de drabbles entrelazados (?)**

 **Pues sí, los drabbles son un minihistoria dividida en fragmentos pequeñitos. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de iniciarme en este reto, pero no tenía pensado hacerlo hasta pasado un tiempo. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que apoyo al 100% el mundo LGBT que menos que dedicarles un fic aprovechando la semana dedicada a este ámbito en Fairy Tail, cosa que descubrí gracias a la gran Sabastu, de la cual podéis pasar a leer sus OS dedicados al mundo yuri/yaoi si no lo habéis hecho todavía.**

 **Por cierto, la inspiración me vino viendo por azar un programa de vestidos de novia con mi abuela xDD**

 **La primera minihistoria se centra principalmente en Stingue, entre otros. Los siguientes, los iréis descubriendo poco a poco ^^ Levy_Rockera sabe bien lo pesada que fui para que en su fic apareciera este maravilloso romance, así que ella es testigo de mi amor por ellos xDD Y siempre le agradeceré mucho que al final me diera el capricho xD**

 **Sin más dilaciones, os presento el primer capítulo del drabble :D**

Los nervios le comían por dentro.

Su corazón palpitaba en su mano. En vez de sangre, se llenaba de una capa oscura denominada terror.

En realidad, lo que sujetaba entre los dedos era el anillo de compromiso. Y en lugar de un charco carmesí a sus pies, —« _al rojo vivo, cual escena del crimen de película de serie B»_ — lo que estaba a punto de derramar era orina entre sus piernas.

Sí, Sting era el gran _héroe_ de su patria.

Su sonrisa radiante y su sedoso cabello se convirtieron durante varios años en la imagen por excelencia de un sinfín de campañas de publicidad, que aprovechaban su fama para promocionarse. Nadie en Fiore desconocía su rostro. Allí por donde su suela de diseño pisaba con fuerza, dejaba huella...

La fama, tan aferrada a su existencia, casi era una extensión de su cuerpo. Tras tantos años en el punto de mira por ser el goleador por excelencia de su equipo de fútbol, casi se había acostumbrado a las cámaras, las entrevistas, los regalos de desconocidos, los halagos...; o los acosos, los acechos de jóvenes sedientas de su miel, los insultos de los fanáticos...

« _El mundo es un campo de locos donde la flor exótica es la cordura_...»

Sin embargo, le enervaba que su boda fuera la más comentada en las revistas del corazón o que saliera a todas horas en programas de televisión como si la noticia fuera más importante que los centenares de muertos que perecían en la guerra al otro lado del charco. No era de extrañar su pensamiento, ¿acaso un deporte de prestigio valía más que la función de un médico o un maestro? Aunque la respuesta era obvia, lo cierto es que sus prioridades en la vida no siempre estuvieron claras...

Y es que su arrogancia fue un mal difícil de erradicar...

Afortunadamente, todo necio encuentra al inteligente que le ayuda a vislumbrar la verdad. « _Y plantarle los pies en el suelo_ ». En su caso, acabó pidiendo matrimonio a su _luz_ _en un mundo de sombras_. « _Quién lo diría de un tipejo tan oscuro..._ »

Sí, su país se equivocó al depositar en su blanco cuello la medalla de _salvador_. Más, cuando las piernas le temblaban como a un flan recién cocinado a puntito de ser devorado por una panda de glotones hambrientos. El temor se acentuaba al recordar que su enlace se difundiría no a nivel nacional, sino mundial. Blasfemó, maldiciendo la fama más que a nada en toda su vida.

Dio un sobresalto y el anillo cayó rodando por el suelo. Cuando se giró en busca de la persona que acababa de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, halló el brillo de la ilusión en su invitada. Con un recogido juvenil en su melena rubia y un vestido ajustado hasta las rodillas, casi aparentaba menor edad. Se agachó para recoger la alianza que rodó hasta sus tacones y se la ofreció al joven.

—No deberías estar aquí. Necesito meditar solo. —murmuró ceñudo. Le ignoró, se arrimó, y con una sonrisa de júbilo depositó el anillo entre sus dedos.

—No puedo evitarlo. —le arregló el cuello de la camisa— ¡Estás tan guapo de blanco! —derramó unas lagrimitas, Sting torció el morro.

—Mamá, por favor. Ya es bastante con tener a toda la prensa de la ciudad fuera, las fans locas o manifestantes a favor y en contra. —Lucy lo abrazó depositando todo su amor en sus brazos, y aunque avergonzado, se sintió reconfortado.

—No todos los días se asiste a la primera boda gay de toda la historia. —afirmó solemne.

 **¿Os ha gustado? :D Espero que sí. Pronto contestaré a lo que tengo pendiente, en especial a las personas que han dejado su review mostrando un gran apoyo en el fic que pensé en abandonar :)**

 **Mil gracias por leer :D**


	2. Consecuencias

El sudor le recorría la frente como si su cráneo fuera una tierra desértica con un nuevo riachuelo tomando vida en su suelo infértil. Hubiera deseado que la lluvia de su cuerpo y los temblores, fueran fruto de la ansiedad de contraer primeras nupcias. Pero, tenía que ser desgraciado incluso en el día más importante de su vida.

Mientras se quejaba, sus intestinos daban vueltas dentro de su tripa como montados en un tiovivo. Los retortijones le acribillaban desde sus entrañas, no le cabía duda de que su cuerpo era un campo de batalla. Pegó un brinco ante el dolor incipiente en su abdomen y balbuceó tembloroso palabras inteligibles. Se tambaleó mareado, seguro de que su rostro estaba más pálido que el maquillaje de mejor calidad de la marca Midnight.

Se había negado, no iba a arriesgarse la noche previa a su boda. Su madre siempre les decía que trasnochar antes de acontecimientos importantes conllevaba nefastos resultados. Razón no le faltaba. Además, la mujer era la viva imagen de la responsabilidad y eso que su juventud la vivió entre juergas como _groupie_ de su padre...

« _Las vueltas de la vida..._ »

Al final, sucumbió a la tentación con tal de demostrar que no era un bohemio aburrido, como su hermana le recriminaba constantemente.

 _—No seas nenaza, ni si quiera nos has dejado darte una despedida de soltero._

Antes de que pudiera replanteárselo, la morena lo arrastró, junto a su cuñada y su mejor amiga. De saber sus planes, le había parado los pies de inmediato y hubiera regresado con _el rabo entre las piernas_ sano y salvo a casa. Mejor una _nenaza_ sin antecedentes, que un tipo con el estómago descompuesto el día de su boda...

La noche transcurrió bajo el humo del desfase, con música estridente y malsonante, rodeados de personas vulgares sin un ápice de la cultura que tanto valoraba. Los escenarios se sucedían entre la mugre, con el olor a tabaco típico de los antros, vómitos decorando la acera, altercados liderados por su hermana pequeña e infracciones ante la ley. Aunque sin duda, era la comida picante su peor pesadilla — _culpable de mi maldito estado actual, sin olvidar el trauma de tener los cojones sudorosos de un stripper danzando ante mi cara._

Los recuerdos era una tortura mayor que las técnicas de la Santa Inquisición. Las punzadas en su vientre, un aviso de que la cancelación de su enlace era inminente. Eso, si no quería ser el primer novio gay de la historia que llega al altar cagándose patas abajo. Su dedo inquisidor apuntaba a una única culpable de su desgracia. Decidido, en cuanto saliera del inodoro iba a matar a su hermana.

—¡Maldita Minerva!


	3. Amenaza

—Os lo prohíbo. —tiró de las mangas de su marido e hijo con determinación, deteniéndolos.

—¡No me obligues a pasar a la fuerza, enana! ¡Por mis cojones que esos mierdas no volverán a insultar a mi hijo! —se dirigió al chiquillo— ¡Vamos, peque!

—¡No! —intercedió el paso— La violencia nunca es la solución, Gajeel. Son sólo palabras de necios. Si le damos importancia, afectará más a Rogue y...

 _¡Plof! ¡Plof! ¡Plof!_

El sonido de algo impactando sobre su casa interrumpió la disputa familiar. Se aproximaron a la sala principal, desde donde apreciaron estupefactos a un grupito acribillando a huevos la ventana de su hijo mayor. Antes de que Gajeel reaccionara, su mujer se le adelantó aprovechando la agilidad que le proporcionaba su pequeño cuerpo. Agarró la pistola decidida y salió hacia el exterior.

—¡Mocosos del demonio! —unos salieron corriendo; otros dejaron caer los huevos acongojados cuando presenciaron a la menuda mujer apuntándoles con el arma— ¡Como molestéis a mi familia de nuevo os juro qué os meteré las balas por el culo!

« _Eso, corred. A ver quién es ahora el muerde almohadas_ », pensó triunfante. Los insultos los tragaba, agresiones o humillaciones ni una.

Con un contoneo de sus caderas regresó a la casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella limpiando el sudor de su cara. Su marido e hijo la oteaban asombrados, sus bocas se abrieron más cuando ella continuó la riña como si nada.

—Veis, las palabras son suficientes para resolver un conflicto. —se acercó a su hijo y le entregó el arma— Toma Lily, guarda tu pistola de agua a buen recaudo. Vestiros de una vez, por favor. Mientras, comprobaré si Rogue está bien, lleva mucho tiempo en el aseo...

El par siguió con la mirada a la peliazul con la mandíbula desencajada.

—No sabía que mamá dijera palabrotas. Creía que el salvaje eras tú.

—Peque, mamá es más fiera de lo que aparenta...

—Menuda estrella del rock más light. —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la sala.

Minerva los observaba divertida, apoyada en la mesa con un bate entre las manos y una mueca burlona en los labios. Maquillaje emborronado en sus párpados, despeinada y con una camisa negra sin mangas con las siglas del grupo de su padre — _Iron Dragon_ — en plateado.

—Joder hija, tú sí que tienes aspecto de cantante de rock. Después de una noche de fiesta desenfrenada, claro. ¡Gee hee! —se fijó más en su atuendo, especialmente en las bragas a rayas— ¿Qué haces sin pantalones?

—¿Y el bate? —cuestionó Lily acercándose a su hermana. Ella se enderezó orgullosa.

—Iba a partirles las piernas. Soy la única con derecho a insultar a mis hermanos.

—Con el culo al aire no sales de casa. —intercedió ceñudo Gajeel, Minerva lo ignoró estirando las mejillas del menor de los Redfox, molestándole como de costumbre.

—¡Ay! Déjame. También habría ido si mamá nos hubiera dejado... ¡Esos mal nacidos no volverán a insultar a un Redfox!

Gajeel los separó y los rodeó con los brazos. Estrechándolos contra su cuerpo, los observó con brillo en los ojos cual padre orgulloso.

—¡Así hablan los hijos de una leyenda del rock, gee hee!

 **Sí, Rogue, Minerva y Lily en ese orden son los hijos de Levy y Gajeel xD ¿Qué más sorpresas tendré preparadas? Gracias por leer 3**


	4. Invitado

Dirigió sus pasos tan ligera como pudo. Poca soltura tenía su cuerpo con la lesión de su tobillo, más, forzándose a aparentar normalidad con tal de no estropear el enlace de su hermano. Se castigó mentalmente por ser tan influenciable. Por culpa de su personalidad sumisa, su pie se hinchaba sin parar y ni todo el hielo del mundo podía frenar el dolor. « _No debería haber apoyado la idea de Minerva..._ » reflexionó apenada.

Se forzó a caminar erguida fingiendo bienestar, como castigo por su imprudencia. Era necesario ignorar los agudos pinchazos. Tenía que advertirla antes de que Sting se enterara.

Vislumbró la puerta cerrada donde su hermano se preparaba y un gesto de alivio se dibujó en su rostro. Aún no era tarde. Justo cuando iba a llamar, su madre salió por la puerta.

—Yukino, tu hermano está muy nervioso. Es mejor que lo dejemos solo, cariño. Por cierto —contempló sus pies descalzos— ¿No te gustan los tacones qué he comprado para ti? —la albina ocultó una mueca de dolor. « _¡Lo que me faltaba con el esguince!_ »

—S-s-sí. Mamá.. —la sujetó con delicadeza del brazo y susurró en su oído.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó la rubia consternada— ¡Tenemos qué sacarle de aquí YA!

Lucy cogió de la mano a su hija y la arrastró consigo, tan concentrada en su cometido que ni se percató de la disimulada cojera de Yukino. Aún con sus bolsos de diseño y su cita diaria en el spa, la rubia era una gran madre. Pero, en una situación crítica como aquella sólo tenía ojos para una cosa...

Entró desesperada, con la albina a sus espaldas apoyándose en la pared. En su amplio comedor, su marido conversaba entusiasmado con un desconocido de cabello anaranjado. Para desgracia de las féminas, en las manos del joven se depositaba abierto de par en par el viejo álbum familiar, donde podía apreciarse las imágenes de Sting en su niñez con su problema de obesidad.

—Natsu, ¿quién es nuestro invitado? —preguntó entre dientes Lucy. El pelirrosa abrió el hocico para contestar, pero el joven se levantó y cual caballero besó con delicadeza las manos de las damas.

—Enchantée madame, mademoiselle. Me disculpo por mi grosería, mi nombre es Leo y soy un joven reportero interesado en Sting. Espero no causar problemas.

« _¿Colarte en nuestra casa el día de la boda de mi hijo un problema? No, que va_ » pensó irónica Lucy. Forzó una sonrisa y mandó a Yukino a conversar con él. Se acercó a su marido para hablarle con disimulo.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? —su amplia sonrisa la encrespó todavía más.

—No te preocupes Luce, lo he encontrado jugando con Happy en la parte trasera del jardín, tenía un pastel de carne en las manos y le he invitado a pasar. ¡Estaba delicioso! —« _Genial, Natsu ha vendido a nuestro hijo por comida_ »

—Amor... ¿eres consciente de la situación?

El sonido de unos pasos recorriendo el pasillo agudizaron sus sentidos. Buscó la mirada de su hija con ansiedad y se relajó un poco al ver la complicidad de ésta. Sting no podía descubrir aquella piedra en el camino o los nervios se lo tragarían. La misión de salvar su boda acababa de comenzar.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, parece que no es Rogue el único con problemas. ¿Se realizará la boda? xD**


End file.
